


Christmas Cookies

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Christmas, Established Relationship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OP rubbed his belly gently, "You've been rather good this year, Ratchet." he crooned to him. "You definitely won't be getting coal..." Optimus smiled and carefully licked the left over chocolate off his lover's cheek, his tongue ending up licking over his lips and kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone~! ^v^

It seemed as if Primus favored both of them this evening, because no one had bothered to bother them just yet. Optimus hoped that it would remain that way for as long as it could. He loved spending as much time with his sparkmate as he possibly could without work getting in the way. 

Currently, he smiled at Ratchet who was seated on his lap. The Prime held another cookie to his lover's lips, the Christmas cookies were warm and melted in his mouth. Ratchet moaned at the taste; he couldn’t resist eating all of the delicious, holiday treats. While he chewed, he felt Prime rub at his newly acquired gut with his free servo. 

OP rubbed his belly gently, "You've been rather good this year, Ratchet." he crooned to him. "You definitely won't be getting coal..." Optimus smiled and carefully licked the left over chocolate off his lover's cheek, his tongue ending up licking over his lips and kissing him. 

Ever since the holiday season started, Ratchet had been putting on weight and had been even more irresistible to the Prime. The medic didn't mind the weight and loved that Optimus loved it on him.

"Want another one?" Optimus asked him.

"Ridiculous question," Ratchet tsked, opening his mouth for another fresh cookie. Optimus smiled at his response and pressed his fingertips into the thick flabby excess of his belly.

"Here you go, sweetspark," OP smiled, guiding the baked good into his mouth. He loved how Ratchet opened up and allowed him to feed him. The minutes pass by and a dozen cookies are suddenly gone, then two dozen, finally ending at four dozen baked treats. Ratchet leaned back into Optimus' strong arms, feeling ready to burst. 

The Prime cuddled up next to his lover and rubbed his very taut belly. “Merry Christmas, love,” Optimus cooed softly to him. Ratchet nuzzled him, "Merry Christmas," Ratchet smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Oh and what a merry Christmas it was for the both of them.


End file.
